


Monster Adventures: The Beast of Santa Bosque

by Queen_of_the_Dots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ages are all messed up, Alternate Universe - Horror, Based on a Tumblr Post, Because it's a horror movie, Btw if you like Doomfist, Cameraman Hanzo, Character Death, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Gabe and Jack are Jesse's and Sombra's parents, It's gonna get REAL gory, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song Are Best Friends, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mechanic Jesse McCree, So much blood in some chapters, You're probably not gonna like him in this, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, horror movie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Dots/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Dots
Summary: PLEASE READ ALL TAGS BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING!!!!Having escaped his father's clutches alongside his brother, Hanzo doesn't know what to do with his life. It was all planned out for him, with no care about what he thought. But now he was free, what was he to do?That's when Genji showed him an ad advertising a position in an upcoming investigation TV show. It asked for no experience, so Hanzo applied and somehow...he got it. The most logical reason was probably due to the fact that he spoke over 7 languages...Oh well, it meant travelling the world, meeting new people and experiencing new cultures.So Hanzo becomes the trainee cameraman for Monster Adventures, a show that investigates legends of monsters around the globe. Things go smoothly until they go to a little forest town in New Mexico to investigate the deaths of both locals and visitors to the area. Deaths that have been caused by what seems to be a wolf.But Hanzo finds more than he bargained for, in the form of the talkative son of the towns restaurant owner, who he just can't get out of his head.Will the crew find all the secrets that the town is hiding? Or will they too fall victim to the Beast of Santa Bosque.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DAY 3 - Alternate Universe Horror movie au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347313) by sweet-bloody-apple. 



> Yes the name is a mix of the shows Monster Hunters and Ghost Adventures. I love both shows dearly as I used to watch them with me dad whenever they were on telly. Now I watch them whenever I can in his memory...it's like he's sitting next to me again whenever I do...
> 
> Anyway, lets leave the depressing stuff for now and get onto the more important question... 
> 
> _Why am I writing another story when I've got two others?_  
> 
> Well...Because I saw a piece made by Sweet-Bloody-Apple on Tumblr and I just fell in love with the idea...And it wouldn't leave my head until I wrote out a summary for the story...
> 
> Now with their permission, I am going to try and write this while writing my other stories...
> 
> Also I do not live in America so please correct me if I make any mistakes. I'm setting this in New Mexico because I don't know where else to set it so if it's in the wrong place please tell me and I will edit it. Also I'm thinking of changing the name Santa Bosque because I just came up with it randomly...
> 
> EDIT: I've rewritten some of this as I didn't like it. Not too much, just a little

Their footsteps were deafening compared to the silence of of the dark city. Their bags weighed heavy upon their backs, for they carried their entire lives within them. Their heartbeats thrummed in their ears, blocking out almost every other sound around them.

It had taken them weeks, months to arrange their escape. The days coming up to it were filled with dread, doubt and an awful fear of what would happen to them if they failed.

They had each played their part. Hanzo had been the one to arrange the boat that would meet them at the nearest port, whilst Genji had been the one to bribe the guard to leave the gate open. He had done it often for the two brothers, though he was under the idea that it was the same as when they went out to visit the local nightclub. On those occasions, they'd slip out for a few hours, then return before anyone would notice they left their rooms.

Except this time, they wouldn't be coming back.

Now, they were racing to get to the train station, to catch the next one that would take them to the port, where the boat would be waiting to take them across the sea to China. From there, they'd catch a small plane to go to America. And there, they would begin their lives anew in an apartment Hanzo had bought using some of the Clan's funds.

There would be no records of their travels, no video footage, no photos.

There would be no way their father could track them.

Hanzo had made sure of it. He wasn't going to let their father drag them back to a future neither of them wanted. A future filled with loveless marriages, blood stained clothes, and sleepless nights with a knife under their pillows.

Although the elder Shimada had no idea what they would do when they reached their new home, he knew that there they should be somewhat safe. From there, they can begin rebuilding their lives the way they wanted to live them.

From there, they can finally begin to be free.

The train station was in sight, and they paid for the tickets using cash. They had left their credit cards back at the castle, completely devoid of all savings. Everything that they would need was packed into their rucksacks. They had left stuff behind, stuff that meant nothing to them.

Hanzo had however packed his Storm Bow, though it was currently dismantled so that it could fit in the rucksack. Genji had packed a few throwing stars, which were disguised so that they would not be discovered during customs.

There was no one on the train when they got on, the late hour and the rain in the air being the obvious causes. The brothers sat next to each other, Hanzo next to the window in case someone fired at them. Hanzo was happy to die if it meant his little brother could live.

They took a few minutes to catch their breaths, despite all of their training, for they had run for over 2 miles at a full sprint.

"Aniki?".

The boy turned to see Genji looking up at him, his hair plastered to his skull with both rain water and sweat. "We're so close brother...we're nearly there, aren't we?" he asked, his voice a whisper despite there being no one else around them.

Hanzo could not stop the small smile appearing on his face. "Almost..." was his answer, "Almost". He placed an arm around Genji's shoulder, pulling him closer. The ride to the port would be at least another hour, and they had barely had any sleep the last few nights. So they laid their heads on the other's, closing their eyes to try and get even a little bit of sleep. For soon they would have to run once again, and they would have to keep on running until they landed on American soil, and maybe even beyond that.

Hanzo could only hope that one day they would no longer have to run. Not from their past, not from their futures, and certainly not from their destinies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this story:
> 
> 1) The Shambali monks are not Omnic, there are no Omnics in this universe.  
> 2) Hanzo is 20, Genji is 18  
> 3) This story will probably be constantly edited. I have no idea what I am doing with it so please be patient with me

_~Three weeks later~_

They had settled quite well into their little apartment. It was small, and the shower didn't work properly, but they dealt with it. Granted, it was a lot different to the Shimada Estate, but they were slowly learning how to look after themselves. After the laundry incident that shall never be mentioned, Hanzo swallowed his pride and researched a ton of online tutorials from their new shared laptop.

Now they could cook simple meals without poisoning themselves, wash their clothes without turning them a different colour, and make beds without ending up wrapped in the sheets. Hanzo would never let Genji live that down. If only he had had a phone to take a photo...

The next item on their list of stuff to do was get a job. While they still had a lot of their savings left, Hanzo swore he was going to go crazy if he spent another day stuck in the apartment.

So Hanzo looked up how to write a CV and applied for every job he could. He knew he probably wouldn't get any, since he had no experience in a working environment or any references, but he had to try. Genji was doing the same, though not to the same extent as he was.

It was what he was doing now, sitting upside down, just because he could, on their only sofa in the living room. It was here when they arrived, and it was old and had a few mysterious stains, but it served its purpose well.

He had been looking at the computer screen for so long his eyes were hurting, so he closed the laptop lid and sat up. Genji would be home soon from grocery shopping, so he really should be making dinner in time for them to have it together.

And so he went into the tiny kitchen, gathering the ingredients he needed to make a start on it. Tonight would be spaghetti with cheese sauce. He was the better cook of the two brothers, so he handled the cooking while Genji did all the shopping.

The kettle had just finished boiling when he heard the front door open, followed by "Aniki?". "I'm in the kitchen Genji" was his reply as he poured the boiled water into the saucepan. He threw in a pinch of salt and measured out the ingredients while waiting for it to reboil.

Genji soon joined him in the kitchen and they both helped put the groceries away to speed up the process. Once that was done, Hanzo put his focus back on the cooking whilst Genji sat on the counter-tops to watch. Usually he talked about the people or stuff he saw, but today he was oddly quiet. He was only quiet if he was thinking about the future. It unsettled Hanzo enough that he asked his brother what was wrong.

"There's a few job adverts in the paper that I bought around the corner. There's one you'd be interested in, and there's one I want to apply for." he places the newspaper on the counter as he says this, with the ads mentioned circled by red pen. The news intrigued Hanzo, but he had to keep an eye on the food to ensure it didn't burn, so Genji read them both out to him. The first one was the one Genji was going to go for. It stated:

_People wanted for year long expedition to Nepal. Expedition will be spent at a temple in the Himalayas, studying how various members of society handle life in a remote location. Food, travel and accommodation will all be provided. Applicants need to be over 18, willing to cut contact with family and friends except for one phone call a month, and be filmed for a 4 part documentary._

"So...that'd be something you'd be interested in?" he asked, stirring the sauce. "Well...yeah. Seems...cool. Also probably be harder for Tou-San to find me." his brother explained, and Hanzo agreed. Their father did have a lot of resources, it came with being the leader of a Yakuza clan. The fact that they'd have little contact with each other had not yet sunk in.

The advert that Genji had found for him stated:

_Person wanted for year long employment placement with new investigation documentary. Applicants will be a part of a team travelling to multiple countries, and will fill the role of camera person, runner and researcher. Applicants are required to speak at least two languages, be over 18 years of age and have a valid passport. Applicants need no previous experience._

Hanzo was silent for a few minutes, thinking about it. He did have a valid passport, and he was fluent in 7 languages, and was learning an eighth one when they left Japan. And did indeed have no experience when it came to working a camera.

But the travelling the world part seems interesting, not only for the fact that it'd make him harder for his father to track, but also because he'd always wanted to travel. It was something that he'd been told he'd not be allowed to do. As the future head of the clan he would have to stay at the Shimada castle to oversee all business there, while others would be sent to handle any outside of Japan.

Genji was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. They locked eyes, and Hanzo's brain provided him with the notion that Genji had pretty much always looked at him in much the same way. It was the look of a young boy looking at his older sibling, one who always seemed to have the answers. But the only issue was, was that Hanzo didn't always have them.

"I will look into it" he told him. The short answer seemed to be good enough for his brother, and he jumped down from the counter top as Hanzo began to dish out the cooked pasta into two bowls. They both took one, and while Genji went ahead to the living room to find something good to watch on TV, Hanzo looked back at the newspaper. The two circles were like eyes, staring at him, daring him to say no. Yet something nagged at him, saying that it might be a bad idea. If they were to be on television, they'd need to change their appearances. They had to be unrecognisable enough that they would not be caught.

But that would be a conversation for later. Now was the time for enjoying their newfound freedom, however brief it may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm still not quite sure what I'm doing with this story. I have loads of ideas for it the middle and the ending, but not the beginning. Hopefully from now on it won't be so horrible.
> 
> Anyway, until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Japanese, italics in brackets, (), are Hanzo's thoughts.
> 
> Also, while I have been to a hairdressers, it has never been for myself. I've only been once, and that was when my brother was driving me home from an interview and he needed a hair cut. So if the boys time at the hair salon seems inaccurate to you, that's why. And before you ask, I used to have super long hair until I cut it myself when I was like 16. Scared my mum when I came downstairs with a pixie cut suddenly.

The subsequent day, the two brothers send off their application forms, and it's an anxiously long wait, (Four days to be exact), until they get emails back to say that that their applications have been successful. They are invited for interviews, but after explaining their situation, it is decided that they will have to be interviewed through video chat. Hanzo actually prefers it that way. He gets to stay in an environment he's comfortable in, and will not have to be in a room with someone he's never met before. Genji's interview is for the following late afternoon, and Hanzo's for the day after that.

So during dinner, they plan out their to-do list for the next day. The list includes: getting their hair done at the local hairdresser (luckily Genji had booked their appointments in advance), visiting the thrift store for new clothes, and then back to the apartment a good hour and a half before Genji's interview.

Hanzo goes to bed that night with trepidation. There's so many things to worry about. And he's not just worrying about himself, but for Genji as well. He worries about what will happen if he gets the job, he worries about him not getting the job. He worries about what will happen if someone somehow finds out about the past they've tried so hard to get away from. And he worries about what will happen if their father, or one of his cronies, watches one of their shows and sees them. He doesn't want to think about what would happen to them if they ever did return to the Shimada clan.

So he doesn't get much sleep that night, and begins the morning with a headache. _Perfect...Just what I needed._

While Genji is in the shower, Hanzo makes breakfast. Today's was scrambled egg and toast. It's not his favourite, but it's inexpensive and quick. Then while Genji does the washing up, he hops in the shower and gets ready to face the day, headache or no.

Genji leads the way to the hairdressers, and they talk about what they're going to get. Hanzo only wants a cut, feeling he is too recognisable with his long hair, whilst his brother is going all out and having his dyed a bright colour, though he won't say which one. While he himself may not approve, he will agree that it will make his younger sibling less identifiable. That is the point of this trip to the salon anyway.

They arrive a few minutes before their appointments, and so sit in the waiting area, watching the other customers in the little shop. He notices the hairstylists talking with their clients, and hopes they won't do that with him. He's never been good at talking with strangers, though he knows he'll have to start trying when, not if ( _Must be optimistic about it_ ), he gets a job. Hopefully it'll be the one he gets interviewed about tomorrow.

They are soon called over to sit in two empty chairs, and Hanzo thanks his lucky stars when the lady who cuts his hair does not fill the silence that passes between them with idle chatter. She does mention that his hair is rather silky, and asks him whether he's sure he wants to cut it. He reassures her that he does, "I wish to try something different. My brother is, so why shouldn't I?". She accepts his reasoning, and after a quick wash and dry, he watches the hair that he has been growing for nigh on eight years fall to the ground in curls. He knows that he shouldn't feel like he's losing a part of himself, but he does. When the lady shows him how he looks in the mirror once she is done, he can hardly recognise himself. He looks...he doesn't quite have a word for it. Genji tells him that he rather suits him, and the two hairdressers mirror his brothers opinion. He has to admit, he agrees with them.

As Genji's appointment will last at least another hour longer due to having to have his hair bleached before the dye can be applied, Hanzo decides to go on a walk to have a look around the area. "I will see you when you have done brother. _Stay safe Genji...Remember where to meet if something happens_ " he asks, and his sibling nods. " _Meet at the corner store, around the back. And they same goes to you Aniki...Be careful..._ " Genji tells him, before he heads out the door, looking up and down the street. He remembers seeing a second hand bookstore a few building down, so he heads towards it. He was unable to bring any of his books with him from Hanamura, so he hopes to find some that he would be interested in.

The window of the shop is filled with a variety of books, though Hanzo notices that they all seem slightly worn and older than he would have wanted, but it's not like he can afford to be picky.

He goes through the shop's entrance, and hears a tinkling sound. He looks up to see there's a bell just above the door, obviously there to notify any employees whenever a customer enters. Speaking of employees, Hanzo hears a voice go "Hello". He jumps, surprised, and looks over to see a rather tall, middle-aged man looking over at him. "H-hello..." he replied, not knowing what else to say. The man nods to him, before saying "Take your time. There is much to see, if you only choose to look".

Hanzo takes a second to register what the man says, and heads further into the emporium, staring at the ceiling high bookshelves. He wonders how people can even reach them, and begins pulling out random books from different shelves. He flicks through them, skim reading. It's not until the seventh book that he actually finds something interesting.

It's an A5 sized hardback, with a dark green cover, and in golden lettering reads: **Tales from Nepal. Stories old and new.** He runs his fingers over the letters, tracing them. The book is about 2 cm thick, with medium sized font inside. He turns it around in his hands, wondering whether he should buy it for Genji. His brother rarely reads, and if he does it's usually in comic book or manga form.

But then he remembers something. Tales from his childhood. Stories his mother used to tell him and Genji before they fell asleep. Ancient Japanese legends that were passed down from family member to family member for generations. That time of the day was always his favourite. The story of the night would always fill his dreams, and nightmares when he had them. He remembers that Genji always loved them as well, and when their mother died, he took the role of storyteller, telling Genji their favourite tales whenever he asked for them. _Perhaps I could give it to him as a present, for when he goes to Nepal. That's if he does..._

He continues to look for a book for himself, and finds it in the form of a rather thick, worn tome that turns out to be an encyclopedia of mythical monsters. _Perfect, just what I'm needing._ He looks for a while longer, and locates a book containing short horror stories.

Horror stories had always been a secret passion of his. Most of the books he had back at the Shimada estate had been of the horror genre, so finding one here reminded him of home. A home he could never go back to...

Before he can think to much along that train of thought, he goes to the cash register to pay for the books. They don't have a price tag anywhere, and there is not a sign anywhere to state prices either. He hands them to the man for him to scan them, and is pleasantly surprised when he is told that his total is $10. The man places his items into a paper bag with the name of the shop written upon it in curly writing after Hanzo gives him the appropriate tender.

"Thank you for shopping, enjoy your trip!" the man tells him, and the Shimada tips his head to the side slightly. "Trip?" he asks and the employee laughs slightly. "I saw recently in the paper that there's a study soon beginning in Nepal, and since you have bought a book of Nepalese tales, I thought you might be one of the people chosen to go" he tells him, and Hanzo shakes his head before explaining. "Oh no. It is my brother who is going, though he does not often read..." he tells him, and the man nods. "Understandable" he says, "But I hope your brother enjoys them anyway". "I hope so too." he replies, then says goodbye, exiting the shop. He catches the tail-end of something as the door shuts behind him, though it does not sound quite like a farewell. He does not dwell on it, and instead returns to the salon to find his brother's natural hair colour replaced by a neon green.

He tries to hide his distaste for it, but there is no hiding his emotions from his little brother. " _I didn't realise it would come out this bright Aniki...it was supposed to be darker_ " Genji clarifies, and Hanzo can only sigh, answering with " _There is no changing it now. Hopefully it won't be like that for long_ ". They pay for their appointments and thank the ladies for their time before leaving, the hairdressers wishing them a pleasant day. They then head towards the Thrift store, Hanzo showing what he bought at the bookshop. His sibling stares at the book of Nepalese stories for a while before turning to his brother with the look. The one that he gave Hanzo when after showing him the newspaper advertisements. And just like that time, Hanzo does not quite know how to respond.

So he goes with his gut, and tells him the honest truth. "I know you always liked the tales mother used to tell us, so I thought you might like to learn some new ones" he explains, looking ahead, unable to see the expression upon his brothers face for any longer. So he's therefore unprepared for the bone crushing hug he is given, and has to take a second before he is able to reciprocate it.

They stood like that in the middle of the pavement for a full minute, just hugging it out. It's not like there was anyone to see them. It was a muggy sort of day, rain threatening to fall but not quite doing so. Genji is the first to pull away, tears rolling down his face. "Hey" Hanzo says quietly, wiping his brothers cheeks, "It's ok. It-it was just a thought. I-I didn't mean...". Genji shook his head, smiling. "I-I love it Aniki...How did you remember?" he asks, eyes shining. Hanzo pauses for a second, shocked, before laughing slightly. "I'm your brother Genji, it's my job to remember." he tells his brother, smiling back. Genji knew he was being sincere, because he very rarely smiled, even now.

And so they continued on, talking about stories from their childhood, of a time before they realised what being a part of their family actually meant. Before long they reach the charity shop, the sign above it stating that it supports a local animal hospital.

Genji enters the shop first, and dives head first into the clothes section, Hanzo looking apologetically at the volunteer manning the cash register. She smiles at him, before telling him "We're having a sale on at the moment. Anything with a blue spot on the price label". He files that piece of information away, and goes to join his brother who's already pulling out a things to try on.

Hanzo looks alongside his brother, and finds a black coat with a broken zipper, but it's lined with fake fur and the hood is detachable. In addition to that, he finds a few jumpers, three long sleeved t-shirts, a pair of comfortable looking sweat pants, and a warm looking scarf. Whilst Genji is still looking, he heads over to the changing room to try on his chosen garments. Luckily for him, they all fit and most of them do indeed have a blue spot on their price labels.

He exits the changing booth to see Genji with a pile of clothes that seems to tower over him. He moves out of the way so that the other Shimada that take his turn trying on his choices. The curtain closes and he wanders over to the till. "Could you please look after these? I...I am still looking" he asks the volunteer, and she nods, placing them next to the register, "Of course dear, I'll make sure no one takes them".

He thanks her, before he wanders over to where the shoes are, and tries on a few pairs. He fits into a pair of ankle boots, a pair of walking boots and two pairs of sneakers. Then he walks over to the miscellaneous section, and picks up a flask, two collapsible umbrellas, a hot water bottle, a camouflage shoulder bag, a set of hair clips ( _to keep my hair out of my eyes_ )), as well as a number of Tupperware. He's just about to head back over to pay for his choices, when he spots a long, silk ribbon hung with the ties. He may not have long hair anymore, but he could still wear it as a tie, or perhaps sew it onto something. Once he learns how to sew...He picks it up and puts it with his other finds.

He joins Genji who is currently having everything scanned. He hands the stuff over to the woman who smiles sweetly at him. "Going somewhere nice boys?" she asks them, putting the purchases into bags for them. The question makes Hanzo wary, but his brother is already answering for them.

"Yep. Or at least we hope to..." he replies, and the lady nods, "Well I hope you two have fun. Your total is $22.65". Hanzo passes her the right amount while Genji picks up some of the bags. He takes the rest of them, thanking the volunteer for her time. She wishes them a good day as they leave, rain hitting them as soon as they step out the door.

They duck underneath a nearby awning, and Hanzo quickly finds one of the umbrellas, swiftly passes it to his brother before pulling out his new coat. Once it's on and Genji has opened the umbrella, they're off, huddling underneath it as much as they can, though Hanzo let's his brother have most of the cover because of his jacket.

Hanzo thought back to when the two brothers were running just like this, all those weeks ago. When they were running for their lives to get away from the horrible future their family had planned from them. Except this time, they were running towards their new life, and to a new future full of new opportunities, as well as new dangers.

Well, for Hanzo at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry it took me a while to write this. Right now where I live is swamped with snow, and we haven't had it for years so I've been enjoying it as much as I can.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, all 5 of you. I didn't really know where to take this, and I actually wrote the ending before I wrote the beginning.
> 
> Anyway, what I plan to do now is actually try to write out chapter plans for like this entire story. Or for at least as many as I can. I'll try to do that before I post the next chapter.
> 
> Like I said I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, italics in brackets are Hanzo's thoughts. Italics outside of brackets is Japanese.

It's the next day, and Hanzo's interview is about to happen. He's wearing one of the jumpers that he bought at the thrift store, it's the smartest things he owns at the moment. He and Genji had had to leave most of their clothes behind when they escaped. He should have bought a shirt from the charity shop. Maybe he could go back to have another look...

Genji's interview went well, and he had received an email that morning that he had been accepted to be part of the study. His brother was ecstatic, and suggested having takeout as a celebration. He had agreed, and they both decided upon a local Chinese takeaway restaurant. Genji had agreed to go collect it, to both save on delivery and to give Hanzo some privacy for his own interview.

Hanzo is happy for his brother, honest, but he's also worried. A feeling he's been experiencing too much of recently.

A ringing tone interrupts his thoughts. He notices that the sound was being emitted from the laptop that was currently upon the counter-top in front of him. The brothers had decided to have their interviews in the kitchen, as it was the nicest room in their small apartment. Most of the other ones had either peeling wallpaper or cracked paint.

_(It must be the interviewer. Right on time.)_ He takes a deep breath, calming himself, before pressing the accept button.

The face that meets him is of a rather kind looking, glasses wearing brunette. She introduces herself as Mei, the producer of Monster Adventures. Hanzo bows his head to her, before introducing himself. "Hanzo. A pleasure to make your acquaintance". Mei smiled at him, "Well aren't you a gentleman?" and so they begin the interview.

It goes well. They talk about many things, like the places they will go, and the monsters they will be investigating. Hanzo is relieved when he hears that they will not be going to Japan, at least not for the first season. Mei explained that they were hoping to film a second season, but only if the first had positive ratings. He is also told that they will be investigating some locations that were said to be haunted, so he makes a note to do more research on ghostly legends.

In addition, they talk about some of the other people on the production crew. Hanzo finds out that it will be a small group, with people taking on multiple job roles, to both save on money and to make the show more relaxed. He admits that he feels more comfortable with this, and he explains that he did not have a lot of friends growing up, besides from his younger brother due to the fact that he was kept in his family home for most of his childhood. He doesn't say why, and Mei doesn't ask.

One of the last things they talk about is Hanzo being multilingual. "It states on your resume that you are fluent in 7 languages, and are currently learning an eighth. Would you mind telling me what they are?" Mei asked, looking up from a sheet of paper that must have been said resume. "Well Japanese is my native tongue...but I know English, German, Korean, French, Arabic, and Swedish. I was learning Chinese before I came to America, but I had to stop due to...unforeseen circumstances" he explained. The brunette nodded, and began muttering to herself in a soft voice. Hanzo waited patiently for her to finish talking to herself, fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper.

"I have an idea!" she said after a few minutes, "I know a bit of Japanese, so how about this: If you get the position, would you mind teaching me some Japanese, if I teach you some Chinese? It'd be nice to talk to someone in my own language...". "That sounds like a good idea" he replied, scratching his cheek. This made Mei smile. "Perfect!" she said, clasping her hands together, "And I believe...that that is the end of the interview!".

Mei says that he will know the next day if his application is successful, as he's the last person to be interviewed. He wishes her a pleasant night, and she returns the sentiment before ending the call. He sighs to himself, and looks at the clock. _(Genji should be home soon...I better get the plates ready.)_

So he shuts off the laptop, and changes into more comfortable clothes before sorting out the things for dinner. He hears the front door open just as he's trying to find the salt shaker. " _Aniki_?" he hears Genji call out. " _I'm in the kitchen!_ " he replies, just as he finds the salt shaker.

He places the plates and the condiments onto a battered tray, and takes it out to the living room where Genji is already sorting out the takeout. Hanzo sorts it out while his brother looks for something to watch on their old TV. He settles on an old western, a musical about a woman trying to bring back an actress to her home town to fulfil a bet. He rolls his eyes at it, but watches it anyway.

They watch the film in silence, Hanzo actually quite enjoying it after a while. They talk about their interviews during the commercial breaks, as well as the plan for when Genji goes to Nepal. He would be leaving the day after next, to go to New York to meet the conductors of the study, as well as the other volunteers. He had not wanted to leave his brother so soon, but Hanzo had assured him that he would be fine on his own. It would only be for a little while

" _I am still concerned Aniki, what if Father comes while you are alone?_ " he asks, worry lacing his voice. " _Genji, we talked about this. If Father does find me, and I am unable to get away, I will return with him. We both know that out of the two of us, I am more likely to survive the life that was set out for us..._ " he tells him, and Genji sighs, frowning. " _But still...you deserve to be free just as much as I do..._ his brother replies, and Hanzo softens. He places a hand upon Genjis shoulder, and his brother leans on him. " _I will be fine Genji...I promise..._ " he says, trying to sound the least bit convincing.

Especially seeing as he didn't believe it himself. He could only hope that if his father ever did find him, that perhaps he would be more lenient on his own son. He highly doubted it though.

He still remembered the last family member who tried escaping. Genji had been too young to remember, but Hanzo still could. He could still recall the screams of his uncle, begging for his life.

And the stain on the floor that would never disappear. No matter how many times they washed it out. No matter what they did, it would always reappear as intense as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short...I didn't quite know what to write...
> 
> This is more of a segway chapter, and the next one will be the same. It'll probably come out like a day after this one. I have it fully planned, I just need to flesh it out. In fact I have the chapter after that fully planned out as well! So hopefully the chapters won't take too long to come out.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter despite its length, and until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	5. Chapter 5

It's the next morning, and Hanzo is freaking out. Luckily Genji is there to keep him, somewhat, calm. They share some green tea while awaiting the email, the beverage helping to soothe his nerves.

They talk about Genji's trip to Nepal, as well as what they were going to do later that day. The plan was to walk to a local phone store so that Hanzo could get a mobile phone so that they'd be able to communicate while Genji was in Nepal and Hanzo was...wherever he was. Then once they had sorted that out, the next stop was a local market to get ingredients for a farewell dinner. Hanzo had managed to find a traditional recipe that they used to have back in Japan on special occasions. The ingredients were fairly simple luckily, so hopefully they'd be able to get it right on the first go.

When they get onto what they are going to do after they've got all the ingredients, Genji asks him about what will happen to the apartment. Just when Hanzo's about to answer, the laptop pings.

Hanzo scrambles for it, but pauses with his finger over the mouse. He's scared to open it. His whole life could change with this single click. He looks to Genji, who smiles reassuringly. They click the notification together, and it reads:

_'Mr Hanzo Tanaka, your application to be a cameraman on the upcoming documentary Monster Adventures has been successful. The crew will be meeting on the 25th of this month at the Networks HQ in Las Vegas, so transport will be arranged for you. Details will be sent to you in an email in a few days. Please read the following attachments, which include a copy of your contract, and reply to this email as soon as you are able to, to say that you accept the position. I look forward to working with you in the future,_

_Mei Ling Zhou'_

(While they changed their surname, Hanzo could not, nor could Genji, part with their first names. It was the only thing their mother had given them, the only thing she was allowed to give them, besides the stories she told them, before she died. Keeping their names endangered them, yes, but it was a risk they were both willing to take.)

Hanzo is shocked for a full minute, his brain taking its time to process the words upon the screen. When he finally does understands them, he looks over to his brother, who is wearing the same expression he must be. They stare at each other, and then suddenly he is being hugged, Genjis arms wrapped tightly around him. His brother congratulates him, and suggest that they buy a cake from the bakery they've passed so many times, on the way back from the market. Hanzo wants to say no, about to say that they can not, when he's struck with the fact that they can. There is no one there to tell them no, to admonish them. To tell them that they must stick to their strict diet. No one to control them...

So he tells Genji yes, and while his brother goes to get ready for the day, Hanzo looks over the contract. There are a few things he would like to add to it, and he states so in his response email. He's sure that Mei would not mind, or at least he hopes she doesn't.

He presses send on the email, and tries to not think about the life changing experiences he may have on his travels as he and his brother set out for the day. He hopes his life has just changed for the better, and not for the worse.

But what he doesn't know, is that it's going to be a little bit of both. Depending how you look at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I'm sorry that this is so short and bad...I-I didn't know where to take it...But this is another segway chapter. (I also didn't know what to change the brothers last name to, so I looked up some traditional Japanese surnames and choose the one I think suited them best)
> 
> Hopefully the next one will be better. It'll be longer. And yes, I know it's taking a while to get to the meat of the story, but I want to take this at a reasonable pace. I think it's called world building...
> 
> Anyway, don't be afraid to ask me any questions you may have! I love reading your comments! All 5 of you... And until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah y'know I said that this was gonna be longer than the previous 2 chapters? Well...I may have been wrong

It's a few days later, and Hanzo is walking back to the book store. Genji has left for Nepal, and although he does miss his brother, he knows that they had to go their separate ways eventually. It was a tearful farewell, and it feels weird, living in the apartment by himself. But it is only a few days until he himself is off to Las Vegas.

He has decided to go back to the bookstore to look for a few more books. Some for research for the show, and some for himself. There may not be another chance for him to get any once filming starts.

When he enters the shop, it's the same man at the till as the last time he was there. "Hello" the employee greets him, "Did your brother enjoy the book?". Hanzo nods, before replying with "Yes, he did, thank you". The man smiles, before asking him: "And what may I help you find today? Are you looking for a specific genre?". Hanzo nods a second time, and answers with "Horror, mostly. Though I have just been accepted into a job placement on a documentary series about ghosts and monster legends from around the world. I have a book about Monsters, but not about Ghosts.".

The man nods himself, "Oh yes, I know which one you're talking about! My nephew's going to be the audio tech for it." he says as he begins to walk further into the shop, Hanzo following him. He is lead to the horror section, and the employee begins to pull out a few books from the shelves. The man looks at them, flicking through, before either shaking his head and putting them back or putting them into a pile in Hanzo's arms.

Hanzo waits patiently for the employee to finish, looking at the various titles the man chooses. They include: _The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon_ , a leather bound copy of _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ , and a rather thick encyclopedia on ghosts. "These are just a few that you may find to your liking. Please feel free to keep browsing, I'll be at the till once you're done looking." the man says before walking back to the front of the shop.

The Shimada turns back to the tall bookshelves, and wonders what kinds of books must be hiding up there. He looks around, making sure that the only other person in the shop can't see him, as well as making sure that there were no security cameras were aimed at where he was. After making sure that he indeed can't be seen from the front of the shop, he places the trio of books that were in his arms on the floor. Deep breath in, deep breath out, and then he bends his knees, pushing off from the ground, grabbing onto one of the shelves before climbing up.

He spends a few minutes moving along the bookcases, finding older books than the ones on the lower shelves. Some even had little notes written in them in pencil. Hanzo did not mind, he thought that they gave the books more character.

After about a half hour looking, he had managed to find another 4 books. One was about European ghosts, the second one was about the various legends surrounding the Loch Ness Monster (which was one of the monsters they would be investigating on the show), the third was a novel called I Am Legend, and the fourth was a collection of stories by someone called H. P. Lovecraft. Hanzo had heard of the author before, and just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

And so he climbed back down, picked up the trio of books that the employee chose for him, and walked to the front of the shop. The man looked up from his newspaper as he heard Hanzo's footsteps, and smiled when he saw Hanzo's armful of literature. "Ah, what a large selection!" the man states rather obviously as Hanzo approaches. He takes the books from his arms, and begins scanning them. The man passes them to the Shimada, who puts them in his backpack.

"Your total is £29.95" the employee states, and Hanzo pays the man the appropriate tender. "Good luck on your travels" the man tells him as he gives Hanzo his change, "And don't forget, sometimes the answers to the hardest of questions can be found in plain sight". Hanzo frowns slightly at the last statement, but still thanks the man. He bids him farewell, and the man waves goodbye.

Once Hanzo is out of the building and walking back to his apartment, he can not help but to think back to what the man said. **Sometimes the answers to the hardest of questions can be found in plain sight.** _What could he possibly mean by that?_ he wonders, fiddling with the strap of his backpack.

Little did Hanzo know, that pearl of wisdom would come back to haunt him soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this turned out shorter than I thought it would...Sorry about that ^^;
> 
> I did debate actually including this chapter, but then I was like 'F*ck it, it's my story, I want Hanzo to go back to the bookstore!' so I did. I love bookstores/lirbaries so there.
> 
> But! The next chapter WILL be longer! Because guess what!? Hanzo will be meeting the rest of the crew! =D I can't wait to write it xD But it might be a few more days before it comes out because I have an interview in a few days time, so I'll try to get it out before then.
> 
> Please don't forget to comment, I love all of them!
> 
> Anyway, until next time,
> 
> Byes!


End file.
